Her, Him, Them
by purplefire11
Summary: He stuck up for her. He cared for her. He cared for her feelings… Ponyboy Curtis first meets Lilly Smith when they are walking at a park in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It all starts with just a few words that lead to a dramatic and romantic story. Ponyboy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Lilly's P.O.V**_

There was still that nice and warm summer breeze that made your hair lightly blow into your eyes. I carried a light sweater with me just in case it got cold though. I've never really been anywhere where it was cold. I was walking in the park slowly taking in the surroundings of my new neighborhood. All of a sudden, a group of boys come running towards my direction jumping and yelling, making a lot of noise. I turn my head back around and quickly look down at the grass. One of the boys, the one with very blond, almost white, hair, puts his arm around my shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows and took his arm off of my shoulder. "Hey there" the boy says. He has three other boys walking closely behind him. All had grease in their hair. One of them had dark, golden hair combed back and dark brown eyes. He was cute, I guess. The second one was the smallest out of all of them. He had jet black hair that looked like he had put too much grease in it and eyes that made him look nervous. The third boy, the one that really caught my eye, was the one that looked the youngest. Probably around my age. He had light brown hair that almost looked red. His hair was also covered with grease and his eyes were green and had some grey in it, but something made him different from the others.

I continue to walk, making sure to ignore the boy. While walking, he takes a piece of my long, dark brown, straight hair and twirls it in his index finger and thumbs. I start walking faster, anger rising inside of me. "Leave me alone" I say quietly.

"Aww. Too scared to talk to a Greaser?"

"If that's what you want me to say so you can feel better, then sure." I roll my eyes and walk a little bit faster.

"Wow" he laughs. "You have spunk." He tries to grab for my hand, but I swing it back. "Leave me alone" I say louder with confidence.

"You have the nerve-"

"Cool it Dally" the cuter boy says. Dally stops to stare at the cute boy straight in the eye. "Let her be."

"Yeah, listen to your friend" I say crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm going to get a Pepsi" Dally says sighing and walking off towards another direction. One of the boys run after Dally, but one stays next to the cute boy.

"You go on, Johnny" the cute one says. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Alright, Pony" Johnny says running to catch up with the others. We stand there to watch Johnny run off, until Pony turns back to me. He smiles at me when I look back to face him. I smile back at him, not helping it. I really like his smile.

"I'm Ponyboy, but you can call me Pony."

I grin at his name. "Very creative, I like it. My name's Lilly Smith."

"Thanks. Sorry about Dallas. He's really not that bad when you get to know him." I shrug my shoulders and continue to walk with Ponyboy. We exit the park and start walking on the sidewalk.

"He's just actin' like a jerk I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." Pony takes out a cigarette. "He kind of always does, but it's more playful when he gets to know ya."

"I hope so." Pony offers me a cigarette. "No thanks" I say smiling at him. He lights his cigarette. "How old are you?" I ask as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

"14. I have an older brother, Sodapop, who's 16. He was the one who went off with Dally back there. Then, I have another older brother, Darry. He's 20 which makes him the oldest." He takes another drag then blows out a cloud of smoke.

"I'm 14 also and I'm the only child."

"You must get whatever you want then?"

"Not really. Being the only child doesn't mean getting whatever you want."

"I guess not." Pony looks at me as if studying me. "So, I haven't seen you anywhere around here."

"I'm from Texas."

"I can tell by your accent."

"You have one too!" I say laughing with him. He takes another drag and then lets it out. "You know" I say taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "These can cause cancer and you could die from it." I put the cigarette on the ground then stepped on it. "I don't think your brothers and friends would be really happy if you died from that." I looked up at him, whose cheeks are as red as roses. "I know I wouldn't be." This puts a huge grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

_Two weeks later_

It's been a couple of weeks since I met Ponyboy and all of his friends. They are all Greasers, a gang that uses A LOT of grease in their hair. I'm not a big fan of gangs, but they are all pretty nice though. I get out of bed and walk to my own personal bathroom. I brush my teeth, take a shower, and wash my hair. My hair usually takes a while to fully wash since it reaches down to my back. Once I'm done with all these things, I put a pair of waist-high jean shorts and a tank top since it's pretty hot today. It's mid-June so of course it would be really hot.

I grab an apple on my way out of my house and say a quick goodbye to my dad before I step out the door. I practically jog my way over to Pony's house excited to see him. Every day, for some odd reason, I'm so excited to get to see and talk to Ponyboy. Maybe it's because I have a small crush on him? Just thinkin' about it makes my cheeks burn.

When I get to Pony's house, Two-Bit and Soda are sitting on the porch chatting. "Hey Two-Bit. Hey Soda" I say giving them a wave.

"Hey" they say together.

"Is Pony here?" I ask pointing inside.

"Yeah, yeah. Go see your boyfriend" Soda says nodding his head towards the front door. I slightly blush and just stick my tongue out at him. I jump on the porch and open the screen door that was left ajar. I enter the living room and find that the television set was on. I saw that Mickey Mouse was on and that was Two-Bit's favorite so I called him in and got him a beer from the fridge.

"You know me so well" he says after taking a gulp of his beer.

"Yeah" I say shrugging while smiling. I walk to Pony's room and find him sitting on the edge of his bed reading something. He doesn't know that I'm at the doorway so I choose to quietly sneak in then surprise him. I tiptoe in and then jump on the bed behind him causing him to jump and drop the book. I laugh at him as he rolls his eyes and laughs with me. I run my fingers through his soft curls and laugh at the way he was staring at me. "Can I do your hair?" I ask him out of the blue.

"Should I trust you?" Pony says thinking out loud. I playfully hit on his arm and then pull him to the bathroom next to his room. I get the comb and the pomade ready. I've watched Pony do it every day so I know how to do it. I wet Pony's comb then start combing his hair to make it damp. I look up at the mirror and find that he's watching me carefully. "Don't worry" I say smiling. "I know your hair is your pride." I see his cheeks redden as I apply a small dollop of the extra hold pomade onto my hands. I rub my hands together then started to work with his hair with my fingers. I make sure that I style his hair the way he wants it: squared off in the back and long in the front and sides. When I was finished I smiled at my work, satisfied, and then put on the water to wash off the grease from my hands.

"So what do ya think?" I ask drying my hands on a towel.

"It looks really good" Pony says lightly patting his hair. "Like the way I do it."

"Good." I walk out of the bathroom to the living room where Two-Bit is watching Mickey. As I walk past, he grabs my hand and pulls me down next to him. I sit next to him shoulder to shoulder as we watch Mickey together. He offers me some of his beer so I take it and gulp some down.

"Jeez, Lil, you're going to drink all of it" Two-Bit laughs. Ponyboy comes out of his bedroom then frowns when he glances at me and Two-Bit. He walks into the kitchen as Sodapop walks in from outside. I get up and follow Pony to help him make breakfast.

"Where's Darry?" I ask Ponyboy as I walk to the fridge to get some eggs.

"Work" he says simply putting a pan on the stove and turning on the fire.

"What about Johnny? Is he coming?" I crack the eggs and put them on the pan for Pony.

"Yeah, he should be here soon. He said he was coming at 'bout eleven."

"I hope he's okay." Ponyboy told me about what happened to Johnny when he got beat up by those Socs. Poor, Johnny. With his parents already beating him up, he's so nervous all the time!

I get the bread and start toasting them for the other boys. "After we eat do you want to walk around?" Pony says looking up from the eggs. I nod my head with a huge grin. I turn my head and find Soda watching us, leaning on the wall. Two-Bit is next to him watching Pony and I closely. "What?" I say out loud confused. Pony looks up to where I'm looking, only seeing them for the first time.

"Oh nothing" Soda sings leaving the kitchen with Two-Bit trailing behind him. I shake my head smiling. Once we finished eating Johnny comes in the house followed by Dallas Winston. I rolled my eyes once I saw him and saw Johnny mouth 'Sorry' with a sympathetic look in his eyes. I still never really got along with Dallas, but we weren't as were the first time we met. We are okay now but not exactly ok. I guess you can call us being frienemies? I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. "Do you guys want me to make some eggs for you?"

"Nah, I'm good" Johnny says.

"Me too" Dallas says sitting down next to Soda and Two-Bit at the table.

"Good" I say smirking. "To be honest, I didn't really feel like cooking again anyways."

"How nice" Johnny says rolling his eyes. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"I dunno yet, but Lil and I were going to walk around" Pony says. My heart skips a beat when he calls me by my nickname. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure. Got nothin' better to do anyways." Pony, Johnny, and I leave Soda, Dallas and Two-Bit behind at the house to entertain themselves. "Have fun" Soda says teasingly while wriggling his eyebrows before we close the gate.

"Sodapop Curtis" I begin. "If you don't shut your trap, I swear-" Ponyboy pulls me along the sidewalk before I can finish what I was trying to say. "Gosh, your brother Pony." I put my arms in front of my chest. "So where are we headed?"

"Let's see a movie!" Johnny says. "This movie came out and it looked interesting."

"That scary movie?" Pony asks looking at Johnny.

"No, the action packed one."

"Oh that one" I say. "Yeah it does. Let's see it."

We arrive at the Nightly Double not too long after. After we get over the gate, we jog to the sitting area and sit in the third row. Pony sits down and I sit down next to him on his right, but Johnny stays standing. "Cokes anyone?" Johnny asks us.

"Yes please" I say with a grin.

"Yeah" Pony mumbles focusing on the movie. That's what I love about Pony. He can sit there and actually focus on the movie without talking to anyone. Johnny leaves to get our Cokes. Pony and I watch the movie silently until Johnny comes back. "Thanks" I say taking the Coke.

"No problem" Johnny says sitting next to me on my right. I start drinking the coke until I choke from a certain someone popping up out of nowhere. Angela Shepard. I've heard about her from Darry and Sodapop. How she's always trying to get Pony to love her. They even pointed her out while we were walking around town once.

"Hey, Pony" she says dreamingly sitting next to Pony on his left, but Pony doesn't hear her. "Pony" she tries again this time putting her hand on his arm. Still he doesn't notice her. "Pony!" she yells.

"Hey, shush!" I say to the she-devil. Johnny snickers while looking at the movie screen.

"Yeah?" Pony says noticing her for the first time. "Oh. Hi Angela."

"Hi Pony. Do you want to get some candy with me?"

"Nah, I'm okay. I have a coke."

"Well, I don't so come with me." Angela takes him by the arm and pulls him towards the back. Once they're gone, Johnny and I burst out laughing. "Oh gosh" I say pretending to wipe a tear away from my eye. "That bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just wanted to say a quick thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me to know that you guys like my story so far. Sorry this chapter is crappy, I was writing it and editing at 11:00 so you might be like 'wha?'. So thanks for reading and enjoy some Ponyboy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

Pony and Angela came back with some candy and a Coke. Angela sits next to me to make sure that I'm not sitting next to Ponyboy. Angela glares at me with an evil grin. That she-devil. "Come on Johnnycake" I say standing up and walking away from Angela with Johnny close behind me.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Johnny asks quietly with a smirk. We start to walk at a slower pace.

I look at Johnny straight in the eye. "Johnny Cade, if you tell anyone this secret" I say grabbing his shoulders to make him face me. "I swear I will hurt you somehow, someway." His eyes widen as I say this threat. I take a deep breath since this is the first time I'm actually telling a living human being a secret of mine. "Okay, so you remember that day when Dallas was harassin' me? Yeah, well once I saw Ponyboy, I thought he was really cute so I was really happy that he was talking to me and continued to. After a little while I started to really like him. Like like him. And I'm pretty sure it's really obvious that I do since you and Soda found out. But the thing is that I'm not sure if he likes me the same way and I don't want him to find out. At least for now." I take a breather since I said this all in one breath. I find myself twisting a strand of my long hair. "You know, Johnny, you're actually the first person I ever told a secret to."

"Wow" is all he says. "I promise I won't tell ANYONE. Especially Pony."

"Okay good." We continued walking towards the park. When we got there, Johnny offered to push me on a swing. "Yay!" I say laughing as we run to the swings. I sit on it and hold on to the two chains as Johnny pushes me.

"I want a turn" Johnny pleads after five minutes.

"Fine" I say getting off the swing. I let him sit on the swing before I pull him back and push him forward. "You shouldn't have a fourteen year old girl push you on a swing Johnny."

"I don't care" he shrugs. "You need to return the favor." After five minutes it was my turn again. I sat on the swing and once again, Johnny was pushing me. I laugh as Johnny spins the swing around, making me get dizzy. Johnny suddenly stops the swing to a halt. I look up at Johnny then at whatever he's staring at. It was Ponyboy standing a few feet away from us.

"Thanks for leaving me with Angela" he says walking closer to us.

"She was getting on my nerves just being there" I say rocking back and forth on the swing. "What'd she do?"

"Well" Pony starts as he walks over to my swing then starts pushing me so Johnny can go on the other swing. "She kept touching my arm and was talking throughout the whole thing, so I said that I had to use the bathroom and just left."

"Ha" I say swinging my feet. "I would have liked to see her reaction." As Ponyboy pushes me on the swing, Johnny watches us from the other swing. The three of us sit there and talk for a little bit until Johnny decides to try and go home. Now it was my turn to be left alone with Ponyboy. Pony and I talk for a good amount of time until Pony complains about his arms getting tired and we both couldn't sit on each of the two swings since one was taken by a little kid. I get up so Pony can sit, but when he does, he pulls me down on his lap. In shock, my eyes widen and my cheeks redden. "Ponyboy?" I say looking down, smiling to myself. "Yeah?" he says pushing the both of us back and forth.

"Why am I, um, on your lap?" I turn and face him with a grin. He doesn't say anything, but blush and smile back. I giggle at how his ears turn as red as tomatoes. We continue to talk about our families. My mom died when I was only ten, so after a long period of time, my dad finally suggested that we move somewhere else. I told Pony how I didn't even want to come here at first and hated it, but then I met the gang and just connected with them so well. He sits and listens carefully as if he really cared about what I had to say.

The sun was starting to set and the park was starting to become empty. "It's so beautiful" Pony says looking up dreamily at the sun. "Just like you, Lil." I whip my head around and question him. "You think _I'm_ beautiful."

"Sure I do. Why not? Shoot, I think some of the boys might like you too." I give him a small smile while my cheeks are burning red. Pony smiles back with that smile I instantly fell in love with when I first met him. Pony starts to close the little space between our lips slowly. I close my eyes as our lips come into contact. It felt like my stomach was turning and flipping and jumping all at once. There was this static feeling between us that seemed so surreal. I could feel Pony smiling into the kiss so I smile also. Pony places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him, closing the little space we already had. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like I was just going to explode from excitement. We kiss for about ten seconds or a little more until we both pull apart. I can't help smiling at him then turn my head back around. Ponyboy nuzzles his head into my hair for a little bit until it's time for us to go back to home.


End file.
